


By the Rivers Dark

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Community: supernatural100, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have told you the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Rivers Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/profile)[**supernatural100**](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/) prompt "[truth](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/209069.html)." Spoilers for 4.01. Title from the song "[By the Rivers Dark](http://www.leonardcohen.com/music.cgi?album_id=15&song_id=6)," by Leonard Cohen.

"Who are you?" Dean asks the next time he—it—appears. "Tell me the truth." Dean wishes he could say he wasn't shaking.

"I have told you the truth." The voice is not serene; that would imply affect. "It is your choice not to believe."

Dean's not sure how much of a choice he has in anything anymore. He's apparently been conscripted, into an army that you can't just run off to Canada to get out of.

He kisses Castiel that night—out of anger, out of desperation, it's hard to say. He doesn't know why. But he doesn't stop.


End file.
